<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To You, Seventy Years Later – The Valentine Addition by NazakiSama166</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373717">To You, Seventy Years Later – The Valentine Addition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazakiSama166/pseuds/NazakiSama166'>NazakiSama166</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To You, Seventy Years Later [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Tony Stark, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Mention of Old Man Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers (2012), Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazakiSama166/pseuds/NazakiSama166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'Sugar n' Spice, Valentijn Evenement 2021'</p><p>One letter, one major regret, and a wish to righten the past.</p><p>When Steve Rogers received a letter from someone claiming to be him from thirteen years in the future; Steve vowed to himself that he will live his life without any of the regrets his Future-Self carried... Starting with the date he promised Tony Stark thirteen years ago.</p><p>Happy Valentine's Day!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To You, Seventy Years Later [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To You, Seventy Years Later – The Valentine Addition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's note/Warning: This is a Yaoi story as in male x male. The pairing Steve Rogers X Tony Stark. If it offends you, you might want to turn back now. For those that don't mind that, I hope you enjoy the story. All reviews are appreciated.</p><p>P.S: Happy Valentine's Day! This is my contribution to the "'Sugar n' Spice, Valentijn Evenement 2021'" under the amazing 'Seth's Kiss'! This story takes place in the MCU timeline to an extent while still being a Multiverse one shot, so you have been warned! Also, this one-shot was Beta-ed by the amazing She’sLikeTexas!</p><p>/Warning/: This story contains, Multiverse, Fluffiest Fluff, First Dates, Dancing, Kissing, A Little Bit of Sadness, Feelings, Soft Tony, and Steve!</p><p>P.S: Before I forget, this story is a part of a major project I'm working on that hopefully will be posted soon, I hope you enjoy it!!!</p><p>Disclaimer: I will only say this once. I don't own anything and make no profit off this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>February 14, 2013…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The day I finally asked Tony to go out on a date with me; I didn't know how I was able to do it, but it finally happened. I finally asked Tony out like I had been planning to for months now. I still remember the shy and flustered look that took over Tony's face when he realized that I was serious, and on Valentine's day too! I will never forget the hopeful smile or the shy look as he agreed to the date; that happy day will forever be engraved in my mind and heart.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Valentine's Day was still a week out, so I thought I had all the time I needed to make everything right. Everything to ensure that Tony would have the best time. I made sure to book a reservation at the best and fanciest restaurant I know of. I also prepared everything I need for the date, roses, chocolate, a stuffed bear, and many other things I thought Tony would have liked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What I didn't count on was Fury sending me on three days long mission, four days before the big day. I should have said no, I really should have…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe it was my misplaced sense of justice; maybe the mission was like an escape from my reality, I don't know. In the end, I accepted the mission. It was only meant to be three-days, I could finish it quickly and still go on my date with Tony. It was perfect. At least that's what I thought…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The mission took four days to complete Four days… On the last day, I remember sprinting toward the restaurant where I had reserved a table for my date with Tony; still hoping, like an idiot, that he would still be waiting, even when I knew that I was over five hours late...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Reaching the restaurant, I remember my heart dropping when I saw that it was closed; what made my heart break though was Tony waiting for me, leaning on the restaurant's closed doors, gazing at his shoes with empty and tired eyes… That was one of my biggest regrets. After that day, I never asked Tony out again, and Tony… Tony left for Malibu.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What I want you to do:</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><em><span>Refuse all missions that Fury gives you a week before and after your date with Tony. Tony deserves all of your attention, he deserves more than being left waiting for five hours for someone that will never come.</span></em></li>
</ul><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><em><span>Don't reserve a five-star restaurant. Years later when I finally gathered the courage to ask Tony about our failed date, he told me that he hates that kind of restaurant, the only reason he agreed to go was because I asked. There is a small Italian restaurant near the Avengers tower, family-owned and Tony's favorite. I am sure that if you took him there, he will appreciate it.</span></em></li>
</ul><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><em><span>If you can, take Tony dancing; I know that we always said we were waiting for the right partner, but the truth is… Tony was and still is, the right partner that I failed…</span></em></li>
</ul><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><em><span>Before I forget, tell him that you love him, he deserves to hear those words over and over again. Look at Tony straight in his beautiful brown eyes and tell him those four little words. 'I love you, Tony'</span></em></li>
</ul><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears trickled down Steve's face as he finished reading the letter in his hand. He doesn't even know when he started crying, but he knows that reading this letter, seeing one of his future-self's biggest regrets, broke something inside Steve, especially when it informed him of what will happen if he asks Tony out like he longed to for months now...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A year ago today, a week after he was unceremoniously dumped into this scary future where everyone he knows and loves had died, a letter had arrived. Steve doesn't know how the letter got past S.H.I.E.L.D.'s spies and security, but it ended up in his hands. Steve thought it was a joke at first, only to discover later that it was true, that the letter he was holding in his hand was sent from his future self.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'To Steven G. Rogers,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My 2012th self, how are you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm writing this letter from thirteen years in your future.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why am I writing to you when you have just woken up from the ice not even a week ago?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's because I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did, so in this letter, I'll chronicle the events that are about to happen and the choices I want you to make…'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That's what was written on the first page of the letter, after that, there were so many strange events included that Steve would have thought were nothing but science fiction. But after the events of Loki, not a week after receiving the letter, Steve starts believing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a year now, Steve did everything that he was told. For a year he did everything in his powers to follow the letter to the T, from forsaking the trip he wanted to take around America, to moving to the Avengers tower with Tony and Bruce, to staying in New York and not moving to DC, to giving Loki's Scepter back to Thor and subtly pointing out to how it might be mind-controlling Loki. Steve did all of those things and made sure to burn every letter he finished reading, making sure that not even one page fell in someone else’s hands, not even Natasha or Clint's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A year later, Steve got to know all of the Avengers well enough to call them friends. A year of getting to know Tony better and falling in love with him, but fearing that if he made any move he would mess up all the good things he did in this timeline. Six months of pinning and looking at Tony with longing, but reigning himself in for fear of something bad happening if he kissed Tony just like he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A year later, and finally, his prayers seemed to have been answered. His future self just gave him the blessing to find Tony and ask him the question that had been burning inside his mind for half a year now. Before Steve destroyed the letter in his hand, he turned the page around, reading the time and the location of when and where the next letter was hidden. After Steve memorized the message, he went to the kitchen, burning the letter over the stove and being thankful that J.A.R.V.I.S. didn't activate the sprinkling system or anything, the A.I. was a huge help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After finishing his mission, a grin took over Steve's face, his heart fluttering like a crazy bird in his chest. Why wait when he finally had permission to take Tony out on a date? Without delay, Steve rushed toward Tony's workshop, planning on asking him out, planning to finally confess, and hoping desperately that Tony shared his feelings. The thought of Tony liking him back even a little made Steve's heart pound uncontrollably inside of his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching Tony's workshop, Steve couldn't contain himself anymore; his grin nearly split his face in a half at the thought of finally asking the genius out on a date. The thought of being able to hold Tony in his arms and kissing him on the lips made his face flush red, and just like that, all the courage left Steve and he turned into a shy mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as Steve wanted to back out and hide in his room, he shook his head and soldiered on; this was Tony, the person he loved the most, the one who made the future bearable and made Steve's hurt heart beat in happiness once again. This was one of his best friends that Steve wished to hold on and be part of his life even when Tony scared him half to death sometimes with his crazy stunts. This was Tony, and Steve would do anything for him, even when it meant embarrassing himself beyond everyone's imagination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve took a big breath and nodded to J.A.R.V.I.S. to open the door to him, which the A.I. did without telling him what Tony was up to inside. Which was strange considering that J.A.R.V.I.S. always made sure to inform him of the dangers lying behind the door every time Steve arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the door opened, Steve saw Tony pacing inside his workshop, too busy to notice someone other than himself inside his safe haven. Tony was muttering something as he paced, and only thanks to his super-hearing Steve was able to hear what Tony was saying. His face became a mess of a red at the words he heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on Stark! Just do it! You can do it! It's easy, just go to Steve and ask him if he wants to be your Valentine. Don't be a chicken. Steve wouldn't react badly, he will probably laugh it off or something, but you need to do it! Go to Steve and ask him 'Will be you my Valentine?' and end it!" Steve’s cheeks flushed red, his heart pounding inside his chest in ecstasy and embarrassment at the thought of Tony being the one who asked him first, so unlike the letter he found not a few hours ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" Steve squeaked, louder than necessary, which made Tony jump and shriek in surprise, clutching his heart as he gazed at Steve like a deer caught in a headlight. Steve couldn't help but flush in mortification and he was sure that if it wasn't for Erskine's serum he would have been a mess of goo on the ground. "Yes, I would like to be your valentine." Steve repeated, this time making sure he said the words in what people considered a ‘normal voice’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You will?" Tony squealed, something Steve was sure the genius will deny for the rest of his life, but for now, Steve was happy to not point it out, just as Tony didn't point out his embarrassment a few seconds earlier. "You will? Oh my God! That's amazing! Will you really be my Valentine? Wait, how did you get inside? No scratch that, how long were you inside? Oh God, how much did you see of me putting my foot in my mouth? J! Answer me, dammit!" Tony's face turned beat red in mortification, and Steve couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the funny situation the two of them found themselves in; it was so different from the situation the letter described.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Mr. Rogers had been inside the workshop for a few minutes, Sir. Do not worry, he wasn't there when you were debating over bringing exotic flowers or roses, or the chocolate you wanted to import from Switzerland."</em>
  </b>
  <span> The A.I stated in a dry tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve could only gaze at Tony who turned fifty shades of red at once. Steve's heart, on the other hand, was fluttering in his chest like crazy, his cheeks were so hot that he knew if he looked in the mirror his face would be worse than Tony's. "I… I don't need all of that Tony, honestly…" Steve was able to stutter, looking at his shoes that seemed like the most interesting thing in the whole workshop. "I would have agreed on a simple date, no need to go all out and…" God, Steve was so embarrassed; he couldn't even finish the words he wanted to say out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How the hell did this happen? For a year, Steve read the letters that were sent his way. For a whole year, the letter told him what he needed to do, and what was going to happen before and after changing the timeline. Not even once in all of the previous year did something happen that wasn't written inside that piece of paper. But here Steve was, facing a situation that was so different from the one that was written, that he was afraid of making a mistake and everything he fought for in the past year would be for nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony gazed at him for a few minutes, before a shy smile made itself known on his face, and Steve's heart skipped a beat right then, right now. "I know, but I want to." Tony walked toward him, not stopping until there was nothing but a few inches between them. "God this is so embarrassing, it was supposed to be cool, with flowers and chocolate and all, but OK, I can improvise." Tony grinned, taking a deep breath before gazing at Steve with his chocolate brown eyes, causing him to flush. "Steve Rogers, will you do me the honor of being my Valentine?" There were so many emotions shining in Tony's eyes; the most dominating one was hope as he gazed at Steve with his warm smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, i-if you will have me…" Steve flushed red again, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips when he saw Tony's grin widen. The brunette didn't even hide it, he just let Steve know how happy he was, the same as Steve was. "What a funny coincidence though, I came down here to ask you the same question; you beat me to it though." Steve said cheekily, leaning down and kissing Tony on his right cheek as an act of revenge for ruining his plan and making Steve blush like mad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling back, Steve had to stop himself from laughing until he was on the floor. The dazed look Tony was sending him was so adorable, and when the genius touched his cheek in disbelief and uttered that confused '<em>Huh</em>?' it was too much. Steve had to leave or he would have pulled Tony's cheeks and cooed at him until he was content with how red they would become. Steve couldn't help but notice though…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Something was changing…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve hummed as he checked himself in the mirror, narrowing his eyes and tilting his head to see if the outfit he was wearing was making him look bad in any way. So far, the dark blue button-down and black dress pants were bringing out the best of him, making Steve relax a little; if he was trying to show off a little, no one needed to know. Steve was looking forward to what Tony would do when he saw him; he hoped it would be a good reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of Steve's phone made him freeze. As he slowly turned around, his sight fell on the ringing phone, making Steve's stomach twist uncomfortably. Not because Steve doesn’t have an idea who the caller was, but because the caller was three days late on the scheduled time, he was supposed to call. Without even checking for the caller ID, Steve snatched the phone, clearing his throat and opening the line. "Hello?" He really hoped that the caller would be Tony, or hell even Clint, but knowing his luck the person on the other side was the one Steve didn't want to hear from.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Cap, we want you at S.H.I.E.L.D. as soon as possible, we have a mission for you."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Fury's voice made Steve close his eyes and take a deep breath; as much as he would have liked going out there and helping out, Steve was not going to repeat a mistake that turned into his biggest regret in the past. Steve was tired of making his life full of regrets. "I'm sorry director, I'm not taking the mission." Steve started as he went back to the mirror, narrowing his eyes as he warred between himself if he should wear a tie or not. The silence coming from his phone made him tense, but Steve tried desperately to calm down.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Can you repeat that again, Captain?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Fury spoke after what could have been days of silence, causing Steve to roll his eyes and decide against wearing a tie, he looked good without one. "I'm not going, if you want someone with experience to go on this mission I will help by recommending a few agents, other than that, sorry." Steve put the phone on the speaker as he went through his closet once more, trying to choose from the many shoes he has. (It didn't use to be so confusing and nerve-racking in the forties; he only had one good pair of shoes he wore every Sunday)</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Do you even realize what you are saying, Captain? A lot of people will be put in danger because of your refusal!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The snappy tone Fury used made Steve roll his eyes once again because this was the same threat that the Director used against him ever since he was defrosted and was forced to work with S.H.I.E.L.D., it was so getting old. "Oh, yeah? What about me? My evening is in danger! If you want someone to go on this mission so badly, you can ask Nat; she doesn't have anything better to do this weekend." Steve huffed as he chose the dress shoes he was going to wear. The silence on the other side of the line gave Steve satisfaction; maybe Fury will finally stop nagging him to come and join S.H.I.E.L.D. Didn't Fury realize that Steve wanted nothing to do with them? Moving to Stark Tower and changing his phone number was an obvious rejection as any.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Did Stark put you up to this Captain?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The low voice full of threats made Steve grunt in annoyance; this was one of the things in the future that Steve discovered he hated. People loved to blame Tony for everything, especially S.H.I.E.L.D. A virus in one of the computers? It was Tony! False information? It was definitely Stark! Global warming? Tell Tony Stark to stop it! I mean what the hell? "You know what? That's it, I'm done, we are over, I'm breaking up with S.H.I.E.L.D., never call me again, bye!" Steve snapped, not letting Fury have the chance to speak before clicking his phone shut and turning on the silent mood, as he ignored the buzzing coming from the phone, because Steve was not going to answer; no way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now with the big crushing weight (S.H.I.E.L.D.) being taken off his shoulder, Steve let out a happy sigh as he returned to inspecting his outfit, whistling in appreciation when the shirt brought out the color of his eyes. Steve really hopes that Tony will like this outfit, and even if he didn't, Steve made over ten backup ones, just in case. Steve was not really a vain person or anything, he just wanted to look nice. How many people can have a first date with the person they like and call it a success? (The answer is 'many', but in Steve's case there was a huge possibility that Fury would crash his date.)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Captain Rogers, Sir is waiting for you on the communal floor."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing J.A.R.V.I.S.'s voice made Steve blink; he didn't even realize how much time had passed since he started primping for his date with Tony. "Thank you, Jarvis; I will be on my way." Steve smiled at the ceiling; glancing at the mirror one last time to check himself before rushing to take his wallet, phone, coat, and most importantly, the gift he wanted to give Tony, before walking to the elevator that will take him to where his date was waiting for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how much Steve tried to encourage himself with a pep talk or rousing speech, he was still nervous about meeting Tony; I mean people still get nervous on first dates, right? Steve nearly jumped from his skin when he heard the elevator ding, informing him that he reached the communal floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's going to be OK, it's going to be OK, calm down, you still haven't messed up the date yet… oh, God, I'm so gonna miss this date and Steve will never talk to me again!" That's what Steve was greeted with when the elevator doors opened, and Steve didn’t know if he should start laughing in disbelief or coo at how adorable Tony was. These were the exact same words Steve was thinking to himself a few seconds ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think you could mess up our date even if you try, Tony." Steve teased his friend, trying to contain his chuckle when Tony squeaked and turned around, eyes wide and face flush with the realization that he was caught… again. Oh, OK, maybe Steve should have put more thought into his clothes, maybe he should have added an extra hour to the four he spent primping himself. God, Tony looked like a piece of art, so beautiful and graceful, Steve really felt like a dirty poor commoner in front of a king.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pretty…" Tony murmured when he spotted Steve, only to flush red and clear his throat, embarrassment visible on his face. "I mean beautiful! No, nope, scratch that, handsome! Yes, that's the word I am looking for. Here I brought you flowers!" Tony stuttered, thrusting his hands toward Steve, making Steve blink at the colorful arrangement of flowers and roses, along with the box of chocolate in his hands… it was so Tony; a thought that made Steve smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Tony." Shyly, Steve took the flower bouquet and the chocolate from Tony, a happy smile stretched across his lips as he took in the enticing aroma of the roses. Steve took a deep breath and his muscles relaxed, which informed him that he was tense since getting out of the elevator, something that surprised him. "If I may say, you look dashing." Steve whispered, his face going pink as the words left his mouth. It was like Steve was back to his pre-serum self, where he couldn't talk to a pretty dame and a handsome fella. (At least in the thirties and forties, he didn't have a chance with any date, which meant not putting his foot in his mouth like he was doing now).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, great, good, excellent… err, are you ready to go?" Tony cleared his throat as if he was trying to banish the embarrassment of exclaiming in joy when Steve complimented his looks; God, can this get any more awkward than it already was? Steve felt like he was about to melt in his place, so not fair!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, where are you going boys?" Natasha's voice made Steve and Tony turn to gaze at the woman who was in full combat gear. The sight made Steve shift a little, he had an idea about what was going to happen, and he wished that Natasha would take pity on him and let him enjoy himself just this one night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A date…." Steve offered, trying not to squirm at the look Natasha sent his way. He really hopes that Natasha will let him be, if she did, Steve promises to bake the chocolate chip cookies she loves so much; he only bakes once every month, and that was usually when he has downtime from a mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my, I didn't know you had it in you, Cap." Natasha whistled, her eyes studying Steve for a moment before a sly grin took over her face. "I expect a present in the form of peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies. Take care and have fun!" Natasha waved, striding toward the elevator with a smug smile, a smile Steve can only associate with a cat that not only got the cream but a one who knew that she had just gained a slave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK… that was weird, is it just me or was that weird?" Tony asked as he gazed at Natasha, a shiver running down his spine that was mirrored by Steve, who gave a sigh and nodded his head. "So… wanna get out of here before she comes back?" Tony asked with a hopeful tone in his voice; Steve couldn't help but give a happy chuckle and a nod…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Natasha was so gonna get her beloved cookies…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The date was amazing! Well, maybe Steve was biased; because he knows that he and Tony could be home eating a pizza and Steve will still say it was the best date he had ever been on. Tony was unsurprisingly attentive, and supportive, being the total gentleman Steve knows he was. Just standing or sitting beside Tony made Steve blush, especially when the genius made sure to never ever make Steve feel uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starting their date, Tony took Steve to watch a play; it was so sweet, especially when Tony kept whispering in his ear, explaining and pointing to the funny aspect of the play, making Steve breathless from laughing too hard. Steve was thankful that Tony decided on taking him to the theater and not the movies; the private box Tony had helped and saved Steve from embarrassing himself, especially when Tony made it his mission to make Steve laugh every five minutes or so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the play ended, Tony took him to the Italian restaurant that Steve wanted to book for their date; it made Steve flush with happiness when he realized that Tony was not only comfortable around him, but trusted him enough to take him to one of the private places that Tony loved and cherished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, what do you think?" Tony asked after the two of them ordered their food; Steve was able to detect the nervousness in Tony's voice, it made him want to jump from his seat and pull Tony into his arms. It made Steve want to kiss Tony and reassure him that everything was OK; that Tony was amazing, that this day was the best day Steve had ever since he woke up in the future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's amazing Tony, thank you." Steve whispered, taking one of Tony's hands in his, caressing it and smiling at the genius, hoping that Tony will believe him. "I… I got you a present, I know it isn't much, but I hope you like it." Steve smiled a little as he pulled out the small box he had tried to hide from Tony, blushing as he gave his friend (And hopefully boyfriend) the gift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't have to, Steve…" Tony took the gift from Steve's hands; Tony was so gentle handling the box, like he was touching a delicate treasure and not a silly gift that Steve managed to put together because he didn't know what to get Tony. "Oh…" Tony's breath hitched as he gazed at the drawing Steve made. The drawing was that of Tony in his workshop. A gentle smile was taking over Tony's face as he worked on Iron Man, happy and light and without the weight of the world on his shoulders. "Is… is this how you see me?" He asked in a small voice, and for the tenth time that evening, Steve had to physically restrain himself from going over to Tony and pull him into his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How couldn't I? You are the most gentle, loving, self-sacrificing person I know. I know I hurt you when we met Tony, and not a day that passed I didn't regret it." Steve said, trying not to sniff when Tony let out a choked noise of his own. "I know it's way early for this kind of talk, but I really want you to know that I <em>see</em> you, Tony." Steve tried to swallow, wondering if he did the right thing by sprinkling this on Tony all of sudden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." The smile on Tony's face was one that could rival the sun, stealing Steve's breath from him, leaving him basking in the beauty that was Tony and Tony alone. Their waiter chose that moment to come back with the food, and Steve didn't know if he wanted to pout at how the perfect moment disappeared or sigh in relief at being saved from ruining this date.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next hour was spent with sweet-talking and innocent flirting between the two, legs intertwined as they whispered secrets and hopes, hands holding each other, caressing and promising to stay together, as long as the other wished. If Steve had to choose, he would say with pride that this was the best date in his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was stopped from chatting with Tony by the sound of singing. Turning around, Steve spotted a woman standing on the stage singing as her male companion played the piano; the woman's voice was raspy and low, crooning about love while couples were dancing on the small dancing floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight made Steve's breath hitch, hope and longing warring inside Steve as he turned to Tony, who was gazing at the dancing couples with amusement. Steve stood up; walking toward Tony and standing in front of him, offering his hand while his heart pounded inside his chest like a crazy bird. "Will you honor me with this dance?" Steve asked, hoping that his voice didn't crack like he thought it did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony's eyes widened and his breath hitched. Slowly, Tony raised his hand, putting it into Steve's, causing him to give a relieved sigh as he tugged Tony toward the dance floor. "You want to lead?" Tony grinned cheekily, causing Steve to let out a chuckle and nod his head, pulling Tony into his arms, smiling softly when Tony just rolled his eyes but went along willingly. Tony rested his cheek against Steve's shoulder, humming along with the song the woman was singing and Steve had to fight the thickness in his throat and the emotion making his eyes well up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was one of his future self's biggest regrets, a regret that tormented his future self over and over again for years. Steve knows, he knows if he had missed this date with Tony just to go on the stupid mission Fury assigned to him; he knows that this regret would hunt him down for the rest of his life. How can Steve go back to how his life used to be when he tasted what it was like to have Tony in his arms? He can't, can't let Tony go, never.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve wanted to stay like this forever. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Will you dance with me forever?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Steve wanted to ask, but it was silly and too much. Especially when this was their first date; the two of them have been shyly dancing around each other for the past year, tentatively toeing the borders of their friendship. Steve was always the one who pulled back, afraid that if he let himself go, afraid if he acted on his desire, it meant that he would ruin everything he tried to fix in the past year thanks to the letters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight though, on Valentine's Day and with the bliss of his future self, it feels like it's all coming to a head. Steve felt warm and receptive and ready for whatever comes next instead of deathly afraid that this might somehow destroy everything he had worked so hard to build. Steve took a shaky breath as he pulled back, gazing at Tony, taking in the soft brown eyes and how they seemed to sparkle like there were a thousand stars shining in those brown orbs. "I love you… three thousand…" Steve murmured, his breath hitching when he realized what he said, his face going red at the nonsense that followed the confession, where did that three thousand came from?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony's eyes widened, the two of them stopped dancing as they gazed at each other, studying, waiting; Tony seemed like he found what he was searching for, because a huge smile painted his lips. "I love you too," he whispered with a dreamy voice, like he couldn't believe that Steve told him those precious words, words that Steve burned to say for months now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve's eyes fluttered shut when Tony moved, making his beard drag delightfully against Steve's jawline. The kiss Tony pressed against Steve's cheek was softer than a butterfly's touch and just as fleeting. It lights a spark in Steve's belly, one that demands him to turn his face and capture Tony's lips with his own; Steve really wants a proper kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft noise that slipped from Tony is gratifying and went straight to Steve's stomach, making it clench with desire and hunger. He brings a hand up to touch Tony's cheek, to keep him steady as the kiss deepens; Steve can't really tell who initiates that, but it doesn't matter. They stand in the middle of the dance floor, kissing over and over again until finally, they both have to breathe. Steve never felt like this before…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like he was finally home…</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So what do you think?</p><p>Hopefully, I will post the first chapter of the series soon! I really hope that you will enjoy the story!</p><p>As I said this is my contribution to the "Sugar n' Spice, Valentijn Evenement 2021" under the amazing 'Seth's Kiss'. The list below is the names of the authors who participate in this event, please kindly check out their Valentine one-shot, and their other fics if they suit your tastes, thank you!!!</p><p>Alastair, AsgardianHobbit98, Damnyousillygoose, RavenStyx, GustavonkaLondon, HisagiKirigakure, Iceburg-sanCPX, Kakashi97, Kairomone, Kamil the Awesome, Karkatsbabe, Max333, Nazaki-Sama, NekoPantera, Phoenixreal, Potashiamu, Sailor Silver Ladybug, Seth's Kiss, SerenaJones585, SesshomaruFreak, Spunky0ne, and Yatsu Narurasuke</p><p>Read and Review</p><p>And tell me what you think…</p><p>Nazaki-Sama</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>